


Code Umbrella

by LinnyHuman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers Family, Bi Peter Parker, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Lesbian Michelle Jones, M/M, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, crackish??, idk - Freeform, like a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinnyHuman/pseuds/LinnyHuman
Summary: Basically Tony and the Avengers find the video of Peter doing the Umbrella dance against MJ on Lip Sync Battle. Chaos and awkwardness follow.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Michelle Jones, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 17
Kudos: 330





	Code Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this ain't my first fanfic, but it is for this fandom. I don't know this fandom as well as others do, but I tried my best. ALso, this was not beta read or even re-read since it is 1 in the morning my time and I can't be brought to care.
> 
> Have fun though!
> 
> (Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the plot of this fanfic, but even that is under debate if you consider that nothing is original anymore, but also I make no money from this, it's just for fun)

Peter was returning from building a new lego set at Ned’s place, minding his own business, trying to get to his room in the tower when he heard it.

_ “24 karat magic in the air _

_ Head to toe so player _

_ Uh, look out!” _

Without really thinking, Peter went about his business of getting snacks from the common area and getting his stuff to his room while doing a lazy version of MJ’s dance from when they competed on  _ Lip Sync Battle _ .

As he went about his business, Peter figured out that the music was coming from the living area that was just out of sight of him during his travels.

Eventually, he made it into the living area and nearly died when he saw exactly what was happening.

The  _ Lip Sync Battle _ went live yesterday, and yeah, it became pretty popular really fast, so Peter knew that some of the Avengers might find out about the whole thing, but that's different from his adopted dad, Tony freaking Stark, watching the video of the competition with  _ all _ the Avengers currently living in the tower.

Luckily they were still in MJ’s part. Unluckily, that gave Peter about 5 seconds to leave unnoticed before the embarrassment occurred.

Of course, Peter also sadly lived with a lot of professional superheroes, so he didn’t actually get any chance to leave.

As soon as MJ’s song ended, the screen was paused. Tony turned in his chair and smiled at Peter, “Hey, Underoo, you’re just in time! We all thought it would be fun to watch your performance. And where did Michelle get those dance moves? I might need to ask her to teach me something.” As if to make Peters embarrassment grow tenfold, Tony did the most stupid rendition of MJ’s dance while remaining seated.

“In your dreams, Tony!” called Rhodey from his seat nearby. “Though she is good.”

Natasha intervened, “But I’m sure it won't be anywhere as amazing as our own паук.”

_ This is not good. _ Peter tried to figure out how to get out of the situation, and settled on the simple excuse of, “You know what, I’m tired and really, I’m nowhere near as good as MJ.”

“Well, we’ll be the judge of that, kid.” Tony smiled as he turned back to the screen. “You know you aren’t going to stop us from watching, right?”

“I know.” mumbled the youngest Avenger.

Clint, who had somehow left the room to grab a snack, came rushing back in shouting, “Don’t start yet! I’m coming!” Then he proceeded to jump over the back of the couch in order to resume his original position, now with something to munch on.

Taking this as a go-ahead, Tony pressed the play button as Peter watched in horror.

“Please, Dad, just stop here.” pleaded Peter as he watched himself come out on screen in his  _ Singing in the Rain _ attire.

“Don’t interrupt. You can’t be that bad.” replied Tony, who was watching the screen amusedly. “Although, I do like the use of the classic.”

What followed for the rest of the first portion was a lot of “oohs” and “aahs” from the other Avengers as they watched their cute pseudo-child dance across the stage.

Then the real fun began. 

_ Peter disappeared off camera. _

The adults all started to question the disappearance.

_ The music changed from the lovely classic to a more modern hip hop sound. _

And Peter started praying to every Asguardian and Earth god he could think of. Not Loki though, that would be no help.

_ Peter returned on the screen in his… risque outfit. _

Tony’s eyes nearly bulged out of his eyes at his sons new wardrobe choice, there were some awkward sounds and Clint choked on his snack.

“ _ When the sun shines we’ll shine together _

_ Told you I’d be here forever  _

_ Said I’ll always be your friend _

_ Took and oath, I’ma stick it out to the end” _

_ Peter was center stage, did a kick move to turn to face the audience, then turned to the side and rode the fucking umbrella. _

See, the crouching Peter thought he would get away with, but his use of the umbrella prop right there caused Peter to give up his hopes of retaining any dignity.

There was not a sound to be heard from the other Avengers though.

Resigning to his fate, Peter decided to go retreat into the kitchen.

While in there though, he let himself have some fun by doing the rest of the dance on his own to the music. Sure, it wasn’t as cool without the sparks and “rain”, but the dance was always just supposed to be about letting loose and just having a fun time.

The song ended and it was followed by about 30 seconds of tense and awkward silence followed by Tony saying, “Peter Parker-Stark, get in here.”

Head low, Peter entered the room to find some very amused and embarrassed aunts and uncles who didn’t want to make eye contact.

Well, except Natasha, who said, “Молодец. You definitely did better than your friend in my opinion.”

“T-thanks.”

Tony decided that that was as good a point as any to jump in. “You did great, Pete. Just. I now wish I had listened. I did not need to see that. From now on, if you do something public that is a little less suited for family, we’ll call it Code Umbrella. That was something though.”

“I liked the end pit with the water and sparklers.” added Steve.

Then, adding to the train of ‘things that are PG and appropriate to comment about with your child’ tony said, “Once again, the classic opening was amazing.”

For the next few minutes, the group commented on their favorite parts, complementing Peter the whole time.

“I’m also glad that you feel comfortable enough to let yourself do that.” Rhodey, Peter’s other parental figure, commented.

“Thanks Pop.”

“And is there something you’re not telling us about Michelle?” asked Tony with a tiny knowing smirk.

Peter, who was definitely not having the sexuality talk with his dad right now, said, “No, she’s just my friend.”

There were some looks of disbelief, so Peter decided to mentally store away talking to his dad about how MJ is very openly a lesbian goddess who did not give a shit in a competition if Peter, who was crushing on a certain blond southern boy, danced in front of her like that.

Then Bucky, in all his humorous glory, said, “Well, if we need to distract a villain for a minute or two, we just know to hand Petey an umbrella and start blasting  _ Umbrella _ .”

Simultaneously, Tony and Rhodey looked a fair bit disgusted while Peter felt like he needed to sink into the floor asap.

“We are not doing that, Barnes.” Someone said in a voice that had a bit of laughter on the edges.

Bucky shrugged, “Okay.”

Tony let out a struggled laugh, “I can’t tell if in the past 10 years I messed up raising you, or if somehow we raised you perfectly.” Beside him, Rhodey was smiling and nodding in agreement.

“I think that since Rhodes-Starkson appeared to be confident and happy, you raised him well.” Thor was smiling as if he just watched the cutest cat video.

Everyone silently agreed with the god of thunder’s comment. 

It had been 10 years or so since Tony adopted Peter after his parents died when he was 6. And about 4 since he was publicly introduced as the heir to Stark Industries and 3 since Rhodey and Tony got married after 5 years of dating, and about 2 years since he secretly became Spiderman.

“Oh, we should watch this video called ‘In a Heartbeat’. It came out this morning and already my phone has been blown up with it.” suggested Peter.

The group decided that would be fun. They all really enjoyed it, and Tony may have teared up a bit, but would deny it if asked. Then they of course started saying how the redhead is Peter whenever Harley is around, which Peter took as a sign that they all must have figured out his sexuality and crush, so he chose not to panic about it.

The rest of the evening was spent watching silly videos everyone wanted to see.

All in all, it turned out a pretty good night.

**Author's Note:**

> I referenced 2 comments from the Lip Snync Battle video, one from a person called Lila and another called Jaron.
> 
> I love all comments, questions or anything you have to say (so long as it isn't intended to be hurtful). I do read all of them.  
> And if I messed something up, please let me know!  
> Thank you all for reading!


End file.
